Esmer Yarim
|conductor = Mele Artun|position = 21st|points = 10|previous = Yaz Bitti|next = Sev|image = Tr93.jpg}}'Esmer Yarim '(translation: "My Darling Brunette") was the Turkish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Burak Aydos. It was performed second on the night following Italy and preceding Germany. At the close of voting, it finished in 21st place with 10 points. As a result, Turkey was forced to sit out the 1994 contest due to placing in the bottom 6 under the new relegation rule Lyrics |-| Turkish= Dua dua dua du… Dal dididal didaldal didal… Dal dididal didaldal didal… Dal dididal didaldal didal… Diba daba diba duba du… Seni görmez Duymaz olaydım Bir bilsen o günden Beri bir başkayım, ha… Sanki (Sanki, sanki) çarpıldım (çarpıldım) Hatta (Hatta) sarsıldım (sarsıldım) Çok fena (Çok fena) kaptırdım (kaptırdım) Galiba (Galiba) sana aşığım, ha… Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Nazlı narin (Nazlı narin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Tatlı şirin (Tatlı şirin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Nazlı narin (Nazlı narin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Tatlı şirin (Tatlı şirin) Zaten deliydim Şimdi divaneyim Ateş-i aşkına Pervaneyim bak ne haldeyim, ha… Sanki (Sanki, sanki) çarpıldım (çarpıldım) Hatta (Hatta) sarsıldım (sarsıldım) Çok fena (Çok fena) kaptırdım (kaptırdım) Galiba (Galiba) sana aşığım, ha… Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Nazlı narin (Nazlı narin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Tatlı şirin (Tatlı şirin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Nazlı narin (Nazlı narin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Tatlı şirin (Tatlı şirin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Nazlı narin (Nazlı narin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Tatlı şirin (Tatlı şirin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Nazlı narin (Nazlı narin) Esmer yarim (Esmer yarim) Ah… tatlı şirin |-| Translation= Dududu dudum… Dua dua dua du… Dal dididal didaldal didal… Dal dididal didaldal didal… Dal dididal didaldal didal… Diba daba diba duba du… I wish I had never seen you Or heard of you If you knew how different I had been Since that day, ha… I was (was, was) stirred (stirred) I was (was) paralysed (paralysed) I’m deeply (I’m deeply) infatuated (infatuated) I think (I think) I’m in love with you, ha… My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Shy and delicate (Shy and delicate) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Sweet and sympathetic (Sweet and sympathetic) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Shy and delicate (Shy and delicate) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Sweet and sympathetic (Sweet and sympathetic) I used to be crazy Now I’m hopeless Your fire has taken me Look at me now, ha… I was (was, was) stirred (stirred) I was (was) paralysed (paralysed) I’m deeply (I’m deeply) infatuated (infatuated) I think (I think) I’m in love with you, ha… My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Shy and delicate (Shy and delicate) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Sweet and sympathetic (Sweet and sympathetic) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Shy and delicate (Shy and delicate) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Sweet and sympathetic (Sweet and sympathetic) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Shy and delicate (Shy and delicate) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Sweet and sympathetic (Sweet and sympathetic) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Shy and delicate (Shy and delicate) My darling brunette (Darling brunette) Ah… sweet and sympathetic Dududu dudum… Video Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Turkey Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993 Category:Curse of Number Two